Chosen of Eilistraee
by Drakai
Summary: At the bridge in Wave, Naruto's dark secret is revealed. See what happens when Naruto turns out to be one of the Ilythiiri, and Kyuubi is not what it seems. Haku is a guy, Sasu\Saku bashing, pairing Naru\FemKyuu\Tsunami Godlike\Very Powerfull\Naruto
1. Breaking the Seal

**So, here's a new story, hope you like it. My third one. Wow. Starts off at the bridge in Wave.  
**

**Disclaimer: Elephants make very bad house pets.**

* * *

Naruto watched in horror as Haku ran across the bridge. On the other side, Zabuza was being held by dogs, and Kakashi was charging up his only original attack, the _**Chidori**_.Haku saw the danger his master was in, and ran to save him. _No! I won't let one of my friends die. _Naruto thought. He started running after Haku. He then heard a voice in his head "Tell me, do you really want to save your friend?" Naruto looked around, but there was no one there

"Who are you?" he asked. "That is not important right now. What is, is my question: Do you really want to save your friend?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then spot holding back, and reveal your true form"

"But…"

"Do you want to help him, or not?"

Naruto made his decision.

There was a bright light that engulfed the entire bridge. When it died down, Kakashi's_**Chidori **was stopped. By a hand. A black hand. Everyone (who was conscious at least) looked up and saw a _6 foot tall man. Or at least, what looked like a man. He had pitch black skin, silver shoulder length hair and silver eyes. He wore what seemed to be remains of orange shorts. What was strange, as if stopping a _**Chidori**_ by his bare hands wasn't, he had pointy ears, like the Elves of legend.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I can't allow you to hurt him." he spoke in a calming voice.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "..... You need new clothes, Naruto" he said in a happy voice. Everybody sweat dropped.

"N-n-n-naruto? Is that you?" Sakura shakily asked.

Naruto raised a silver eyebrow "And you're supposed to be the smartest in the class? Who else do you know who wares orange?"

"Well, well, well, the Demon of the Mist got beaten by a freak. Good thing I wasn't going to pay you in the first place." at the end of the bridge a small army appeared. Mostly thugs and some swordsmen. At the front was a midget of a man wearing a green suit, leaning on a cane.

"Gato." Zabuza growled "What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple, Chibi Demon. I'm going to kill you, and that bastard who broke my arm. Why should I pay you Nukenin when these thugs are so much cheaper?"

Naruto's eyes shined as he spoke, his tone no longer calming, but malicious. "Gato, you will no longer plague this land and it's people. I will send you to your doom. Meteor Shower." with that said, the sky above the thugs turned red, and flaming meteors fell down on them, killing them all, but not harming the bridge. Only Gato remained. Naruto walked to the cowering man slowly.

"Please, spare me. I'll give you anything... money, power, women...." he said, holding out his hand. Naruto reached with his hand, as if to accept the deal. The villagers that had assembled there in the mean time held their breaths. Naruto ignord his hand and pointed his index finger at Gato's forehead. "You disgust me. Finger of Death." A blood red beam of energy connected the finger and the forehead, and Gato fell dead.

Naruto turned around and smirked "Kakashi, I spent a lot of energy breaking the seal, and with the two spells. Now, if you will excuse me..." He fell unconscious.

Kakashi smiled and picked up his student. "Hey, Zabuza, you coming?" Zabuza nodded and he and Haku followed him. "Sakura" she snapped out of her stupor "Get Sasuke and let's go."

* * *

(Mindscape)

_Ugh. I feel like that one time me and Kakashi went drinkin'. Wait... Where in the Nine Hells am I._

Naruto looked around. He was in what appeared to be a sewer, with ankle deep water and glowing pipes running on the ceiling. One set was red, while the other was silver. He decided to follow the red ones, to see where they led. After a while, he was in a large room, large enought to fit the Hokage tower inside. At the far end was a gate, with a paper with a kanji for 'Seal' holding it shut. Behind, you could see two huge slitted red eyes.

"So, you're the Kyuubi, eh? Or would you prefer.... Eilistraee?" The eyed widened in surprise, before the entire area was engulfed in a silver flash. When it died down, a woman stood in stead of Kyuubi. She was 5 ft 9 with C-cup breasts covered by her flowing silver hair, wich reached to her ankles. Her skin was pitch black, just like his own. She had a beautiful face with royal features, with mesmerising black eyes and pointy elven ears. And... she was naked. And very hot. So, Naruto got a nosebleed.

She giggled at her container. She was surprised to see that she was sealed in one of her own race, and it was a knowledge most pleasing.

Naruto composed himself, and bowed low to her, in respect. "My Dark Maiden, it is an honor to finally meet you. I had stumbled upon the notes of my father, saying that you are in fact the Kyuubi. Alas, they did not have any indication as to why. May I ask?" She was surprised once more by his attitude. She did not expect him to be so polite and respectful. Sme smiled, which he found enchanting. He felt something in his stomach, and found himself wanting to see it more in the future.

"Of course, dalhar, for it is your right to do so." She spoke in a melodic and hypnotising voice. "One night, I was bathing in a pond," he utilised all of his immense willpower to keep from getting another nosebleed at the images of her cleaning herself "When a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds, with an orange swirl mask with one eye opening, that had the Sharingan, cast a Genjutsu on me. I was not ready, so while I fought the Genjutsu, another man, wearing a black robe with a silver pin, cast a Metamorph spell on me, turning me into the beast, and making me do things on pure instinct." She lowered her head. "I am sorry, Naruto. If I had been stronger, or faster, you would still have your family. I ruined your life..." tears started to swell in her eyes. Reacting on impulse, Naruto hugged her, rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "Shhhh... It's OK. You're not at fault here, but those two who did that to you. I don't blame you." he said, blushing at the soft mounds pressing on his chest, while she herself was also blushing at the contact. She calmed down, the hug making her feel better. She wondered why she felt drawn to this young man, although he was cute. _But he is so young._ sfhe thought_. He would never want to be with someone old as I am. But, why am I so worried about that thought?_ She couldn't help but feel a little sad when he let go.

"Um, My Lady?"

"What is it, dalhar?" he pouted at the name, while she giggled. "I see you know our language. What is it you want to ask?"

"Two things actually, Jallil. Was that your voice I heard on the bridge?"

"Yes, it was I who spoke to you. And the other?"

"What am I, exactly?" she smiled softly, gesturing him to sit down. "You, like myself, are of an ancient race, far older than the humans. We are known as Ilythiiri, or in the Common language, Drow. The Drow are a sub-race of elves, though many of us hate to be associated with them. The Drow were originally evil, until I led the rebellion against the Spider Queen of the Underdark, and led all good natured Drow to the surface. We are a magical race, so spells and magics come easier with us. We are also very agile and stealthy, and immensely strong, and have some amount of control over wolves, some more so then others. Does that answer your question?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, but I got another one. When'll I wake up?"

"Oh, right about... now." she said as Naruto faded away. _Come and visit sometime, Naruto._ she thought smiling softly.

* * *

Waking up, Naruto noted that he was now in a room, lying on a bed. He looked beside him, and saw a smiling Tsunami. "Hey, Tsunami-chan. How long was I out?"

She blushed at the honorific. "A little over three days. I'll go get Kakashi-san. You wait here." she said. _Damn. That Tsunami certainly is somethin'._

Kakashi walked in and saw Naruto sitting in the bed, lost in thought. "Yo, Naruto. I'm glad you woke up."

Naruto looked up and saw his Sensei standing next to the bed. "Hey, Kakashi. Anything happen while I was out?"

"Not much. The two wonders down there were very curious. Especialy the Uchiha brat. How are you going to explain this?"

"Tell them the truth. Or some of it, at least. Bloodline." Kakashi nodded. It was a solid story.

"When we get back, will you go to the Hokage to get the seal back on?"

Narutothought about it for a moment. "No. I'm tired of pretending to be someone who I'm not. I am a Drow, and if someone had a problem with that, they can meet the sharp end of my sword." he looked himself over. "I'm gonna need new clothes, ne?"

Kakashi nodded, and went back downstairs. He stopped at the door. "Oh, Naruto...... Why were you out of it when I came in? Does it have something to do with a certain hot mother that's downstairs, hm?" he ducked to avoid a pillow. _Ero-sensei._Naruto thought, succumbing to sleep.

* * *

**The first chapter of my latest story. The pairings are Naruto\Kyuubi\Tsunami. Eilistraee is a character from the Realms of the Forgotten universe. There is a Drow translater on my profile (I think) for some words that might pop up form time to time.**

**dalhar - child**

**jallil - lady**

**Ilythiiri - Drow**

**Read and Review.**

**Drakai, signing off.**


	2. Saying Goodbye

The next morning Naruto, feeling refreshed, walked downstairs. He had asked Tsunami is she had some clothes that fit him, seeing as how his were ruined. Not that he minded, though. I swear I'm gonna kill that jumpsuit I have at home. I seriously got to get new clothes.

-Timeskip one week-

Team 7 and the Momochi family stood at the bridge. In front of them were all the villagers, along with Tazuna and his family. Tsunami looked very sad. She looked at Naruto, who looked back. Over the week, he developed a crush on the woman, and, unknown to himself, she on him. He shifted his lock on the Uchiha and frowned. He remembered what the bastard tried to do.

-Flashback-

It was the third day of the week, and Team 7 along with Tazuna's family had just finished dinner. Naruto stood and excused himself, shooting glances at Tsunami and blushing, which didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. _Hn. The dobe has a crush on the woman. Not for long. I will take her from you, just as I will take your power._ He thought with a manic glee in his eyes.

Unaware of his 'teammate's' thoughts, Naruto got to his room and went to a meditative position.

-Mind scape-

He appeared in the sewer and frowned. The place was not fit to house the deity of the Drow. He closed his eyes in concentration. The place shifted out of sight and, several moments later, was replaced with a forest. The sky was set in eternal midnight, and the moon was full. The trees were pines, although the bark was copper red, and the needles, along with the grass, silver. Naruto walked to a clearing, the only one in his mind scape. There was a pond there, with the reflection of the full moon in it. Next to the pond was a simple one story house. he stood there waiting for the Dark Maiden to come out.

She did so a moment later. She was dressed in silvery armor and had a sword strapped to her back. (There's a picture on my profile. I really don't know how to describe her).

He bowed to her "Good evening, My Lady, I hope the accommodations are to your liking."

She giggled at him "Naruto-kun, please don't be so formal. We're stuck together for a long time, it would be better for us to be friends." Naruto raised from his bow with a charming smile on. "Seriously, though, do you like the forest."

Eilistraee looked around. "Indeed I do. it is beautiful. Nice touch with the silver pine needles. "

Naruto blushed at the praise. "I thought you might like a change of scenery from the damp sewer. I need to go now."

She nodded "Stop by sometimes."

-The house-

Naruto awoke from meditating finding himself tired. He wen't down to say goodnight to the occupants. When he got down, it was dark, and there were voices coming from the kitchen.

"You may not be a kunoichi, Tsunami, but you are very pretty. Now, how about we go upstairs and take care of business." the voice of his male teammate sounded, making Naruto light up. _Why am I reacting like this? _

"Look, Uchiha-san, you are a little too young for me, and even if you weren't, you're not my type." Tsunami said, making him feel relieved.

"Listen here you whore, I am an Uchiha, and what I want, I always get. Now strip." The Uchiha grabbed her hand and forced her down to her knees. Before he could do anything, he was flung in the wall. He looked over and saw Naruto, his silver eyes glowing with rage, with his hand in front of Tsunami in a protecting manner.

"You insolent little cockroach. How dare you try and force yourself on a pure woman such as Tsunami." he said, malice in his voice. By now, Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were there, drawn by the crash. Zabuza scowled, Kakashi's right hand was twitching and Haku made several senbon needles with his Kekkei Genkai.

"The bitch des...." Sasuke tried saying, but was stopped by a blow to the jaw courtesy of Naruto.

"Now listen here you bastard. If you try that stunt one more time, I will have your head on a pike, as a warning to all. I will talk to the Sandaime and have you punished when we get back. Now, out of my sight." he said forcefully, with such a tone that it scared the Uchiha shitless.

Tsunami was staring at Naruto, blushing. _He was defending me._ That made her crush on the young man, which was slowly developing over the last few days, skyrocket.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun." She said kissing him on the cheek, and went to her room. Naruto just stood there, holding a hand to his cheek, which had a tingling sensation.

-Flashback end-

The Uchiha never tried something again, but he did stare at Tsunami lustfully. That was really getting on Naruto's nerves. He figured out about his crush on Tsunami, but didn't say anything.

Naruto then looked at Inari. "Come now, Inari, it's OK to cry when you're happy." he said, smiling. Inari looked up. "Don't worry, little one, I will come and visit."

"Promise, Nii-san."

"Yeah, I promise."

_Please come and visit Naruto-kun. One day, Inari might call you Tou-san_. Tsunami thought even sadder, watching Naruto's back.

When they were out of sight, Tazuna turned to the villagers. "So, what so we name the bridge?"

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge?" Inari said, with everyone agreeing.

_Naruto, you touched the hearts of the villagers and made my grandson realize that there are heroes left in the world. _He looked at Tsunami, who was still down._ And my daughter really likes you. I guess I'll have to do something about that._


	3. Welcome Back and Moving In

The trip back to Konoha was uneventful (seems like it always is). Sasuke just brooded while thinking murderous thoughts towards the drow, Sakura stared at him star-eyed, actualy hitting a few trees as she wasn't looking in front of her, causing the group, apart from herself and Sasuke, to laugh, an the other four conversed and got to know each other.

They had little trouble passing the gate. Fortunately, the gate guards were Izumo and Kotetsu, two Chunnin friends of Naruto, the only Chunnin apart from Iruka to know his secret.

Now they were in the office of the Hokage, dilivering their Hokage listened to it, and the dismissed Sasuke and Sakura and turned to Zabuza and Haku. "You two want to be Konoha Shinobi, correct?" they nodded. "Very well, I see no problem. Zabuza, you will be a Jounnin and you, Haku, will be a Chunnin. There is a two bedroom appartment open in the Shinobi residential area. Hawk." an ANBU appeared with a hawk mask. "Show these two to their new appartment." Hawk nodded and he and the Momochis went out. Sarutobi then turned to Naruto. "I undersand that you don't want to hide anymore."

"Yeah. If anyone has a problem, they can get close and personal with my sword. So, I will be moving in dad's house."

"And what will you do about Kyuubi?" Naruto had explained to the Hokage and showed him the note from his father.

"Find a way to get her out of the seal." he said, taking care to hide that part of the conversation from Eilistraee. He wanted it to be a surprise.

The Sandaime nodded. "One more thing, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said. "I wish to resine as sensei of Cell 7."

The Hokage was surprised. "And why, may I ask?"

"I'm fed up with Sasuke's attitude and superiority complex and Saskura's idiocy and blind devotion. The Uchiha even had the gall to try force himself on a civilian woman, the daughter of the client, might I add." Naruto nodded, having a murderous expresion on his dark face.

"And what about Naruto?"

"I never said I was gonna stop training him. In fact, I'll take him on as an apprentice." Kakashi answered with an eye-smile.

"Do you agree to that Naruto?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, now that that's settled... Why did you have such a reaction when mentioning the incident, hmmm?" Sarutobi asked with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Wel, um, that is..." He could hear the laughter of Eilistraee in the back of his mind.

An hour later, Naruto was walking towards the 'Wolf's Claw weapon shop'. He needed to get some new clothes since none of the orange abominations fit him any more.

The bell rung when he opened the door and a shout of "Coming." was heard from the back. A few minutes later, a girl around his age with brown hair tied in two buns and hazel eyes stepped out of the back. "Welcome to Wolf's Claw how may I... help... you?" she trailed off seeing his clothes. Or, rather, the lack of them. Her cheeks were red and a little bit of drool seeped out of her mouth.

"Um, miss... you're drooling."

"Right, sory 'bout that. How can I help you." She asked again, desperately trying to keep her eyes on his face.

"As you can see," he said, pointing down. "I need new clothes."

A little while later he was dressed in black anbu pants with silver tribal patterns. A black sleveless shirt, black boots, black fingerless gloves with silver plates at the back and a silver scarf wrapped around hi neck, that fell to the small of his back (think Ryu's scarf, only silver). On his back was his family crest. A silver moon and sword pointing upward. He thanked the girl, Tenten her name, and left.

It was night when he finaly got to his parents' house, and the fool moon whas shining far above. The house was simple. A two-story building, with two guest rooms and a bedroom on the second floor, along with a bathroom attached to each, and a kitchen, dining room and den on the first.

The basement, however, was far from simple. The hallway had two doors. On the right was a training area with all the equipment one would need. Across the hall, there was an armory. It had every imaginable weapons, even some that he was sure a Ninja wouldn't use, along with all kinds of armor, lighter for flexibility, and stronger and heavier for the forward fighters. At the very eng, in the middle of all the arms and armor, stood a glass case with a drape over it.

In front of the case was a scroll adressed to him.

_Dear Naruto,_

_My son, I know that by the time you find this message you will know who I am and what I did. You will also have talked with The Lady. And I hope that you see why I had to seal her in you, and that you can forgive me._

_The armor and sword in this case were made by your mother and me when we learned the gender of our baby. Kushina was never happier than when she worked on them. She was sure you would not only be a great Ninja, but also a warrior to be feared. As was I._

_Take them and know that we will always be proud of you and that we will always love you._

_I'm sorry, my son._

_Namikaze Minato_

Naruto had a small smile when he read the note. He grabbed the drape, and yanked it off.

The armor was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was plate armor, but designed for the most mobility any suit of armor could offer. It was black in collor, with the edges of the plates silver. It cosiste of a breastplate and shoulder guards, along with armguards and greaves. There were four red gems in the stomach area, set to look like glowing red eyes, and a sahs around the waist, that fell down to mid-thigh. There were also black steele toed boots.

The sword was a work of art. It was a scimitar, with a black leather grip and silver guard and blade. There was a fool moon on both sides of the blade, near the hilt. He opened the case and took the sword, but left the armor there. _Thank you, mother, father. The Chunnin Exams are in a month's time. I will don the armor at the Third Exam, as well as reveal some other trueths. Now, where are dad's seal theories._


	4. The Chunnin Exams

Naruto watched the Academy, frowning. His feet were walking on their own, towards the entrance. He wasn't thinking of the Chunnin Exams, he wasn't even thinking about his old team. He was, in fact, thinking about his problem with releasing the _**Eight Trigrams**_ seal. he couldn't just rip it off, it would overload his body with Eilistraee's energy, effectively killing them both. He would have to weaken the seal first. He put those thoughts aside, being careful to keep them hidden from the Lady. He raised a silver eyebrow when he looked around and saw he was on the second floor. The other eyebrow joined the first when he saw that the sign above the classroom said '301'. _This should be interesting. If nobody..._

"Hey, why don't you get rid of that lousy Genjutsu." _*sigh* Spoke too soon._ He turned around and walked up another flight of stairs to the real room 301. He looked around the room, spotting Gennin from almost every village. _None from Mist. Not surprising, considering that the Bloodline Wars have ended just a little while ago. No Rock Ninja either. Expected. So we got Rain, Sand, Grass, Cloud and... Sound? That's new._

"Hey, you kids shouldn't be that loud. Lot of scary, short tempered people around here." His thoughts were interrupted by a silver-haired arrival. A spectacled Leaf Ninja joined the Konoha 12. He observed the third member of Team 7. He was nothing special, but gave Naruto a peculiar feeling. His eyes looked void of any emotion, and he had a fake smile on his face.

"Now, how about I give my cute underclassmen some friendly advice, hm? See these, these are Ninja Information Cards, or Ninfo for short. I have data on every single Gennin in this room, as well as their villages. So, who's it going to be?"

"Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Ah, you know their names. Let's see:

Sabaku no Gaara

Village - Hidden Sand

Missions:

D-Rank - 0

C-Rank - 16

B-Rank - 8

A-Rank - 3

S-Rank - 0

Special: Has returned from every mission with no injury what so ever.

Rock Lee

Village - Hidden Leaf

Missions:

D-Rank - 35

C-Rank - 6

B-Rank - 2

A-Rank - 0

S-Rank - 0

Special: Unable to use Chakra. Taijutsu Low-Jounnin Level.

"And, lastly, Uzumaki Naruto. What the...?" Everybody crowded around him, looking at the card.

fool if you want to learn my secrets you will have to try much much harder

"What the hell is this?" Sakura screeched, while Sasuke seethed at being unable to learn Naruto's secrets. Naruto just smirked. _Fools. You need more skill to learn my secrets._

He stood there and watched with amusement as Ibiki appeared, effectively scaring and scarring almost a quarter of the Chunnin hopefuls for life.

The test was absurdly simple in his opinion, though that may have had something to do with his amazing intelligence, as with everyone of race. He was a little disappointed when Sakura was stopped from quitting by the Second Exam proctor, Mitarashi Anko.

"Alright, maggots, follow me to Training Ground 44 for the second part of the exams. Move it!"

They came to a rather impressive looking forest with a fence all around it. Or, Naruto was impressed with it. The others were scared. Even more so when the proctor explained the rules, adding some very good advice at the end: "Don't die."

He took his scroll and went in the forest. "Let's see, the tower is roughly half an hour tree hopping that way, and I got a Rain team with the scroll I need behind me. Let's see if I can hit the 30 minute mark." He jumped in the trees and knocked one of the Rain nins out of it. The other two rushed to help their comrade but he dealt with them with two quick chops in the back of the neck. He took their scroll and went to the Tower.

"….and thirty. Made it." He opened the scrolls.

"Nice job, Naruto." Kakashi said when he appeared out of the smoke. "You beat the last record by two hour at least. And that was my record."

"Thanks. So I got four days of nothing, hm?"

"Yeah. Let's find you a room. How's the seal going."

"Bad. I need something to weaken the seal first, but I have no idea what. If I could just find something, I could overload the seal with my chakra and disintegrate it from the inside."

"How about the Five Elements seal."

"Hm, an odd number seal interferes with the even number on me, cutting me off from Eilistraee, and my own chakra. But then the Eight Trigrams seal has to battle with the Five Elements seal, weakening it. It could work, but where am I gonna find someone who can do the seal. Not many people can. I can, but not on myself."

"Well, I can help you. After your fight."

"Thanks."

Naruto was standing in his room, looking at a scroll on the table. Inside was the armor and sword his parents made._ The old man will be announcing my name to the Ninja today, and to the civilians__._

_So what's the problem?_

_My parents made this. They made it for me. They wanted to be the first ones to see me wear this armor and use this sword, and now they won't get a chance to. Should I use it now?_

_The armor is yours now. So use it to make your parents proud._ Naruto nodded and unsealed the pieces. He then started assembling the armor.

_I wish I could be there with you, Naruto. _Eilistraee thought to herself. She had had increasing feelings for him, and wanted to be there to see him off into battle much like a wife would her husband. She blushed at that thought.

The other contestants were all assembled, and the Hokage had gotten over with his speech. The fights had progressed. Sasuke defeated Akado Yoroi, a Leaf ninja that could suck out other people's chakra. Sakura and Ino had had one of the worst catfights ever. And now, it was time for Naruto to battle. His opponent, Kiba.

"Man, did the dead-last even enter. I didn't see him at all. Well, even if he did, this is gonna be an easy fight, eh pal?"

"Are you sure about that, fool?" Naruto walked to the field in his armor, sword on his hip. He had an air of power and his mere appearance commanded respect. Too bad Kiba didn't notice. The doggy Gennin charged, throwing a pill to his partner. All of a sudden there were two Kibas. They then started spinning.

"_**Double Piercing Fang.**_"

They hit their target, and smoke rose on the field. Up in the stands Kurenai smirked at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi, but your student has no chance against them."

"Oh, is that a bet?" Kakashi looked at her. She seemed to think it over, but then agreed. "If I win, you… have to go on a date with me." Kurenai cringed, but soon smirked evilly.

"And if I win you will watch me burn all of you Icha Icha books, one by one." To her great surprise, Kakashi didn't even flinch.

"Deal. But I won't lose."

The smoke cleared to show Naruto holding a swirling Kiba with each palm. He spun around and launched them at the wall. They hit the wall, dispelling the Henge on Akamaru, knocking him out. Kiba snarled at Naruto, and charged blindly at him again.

"Fool. There is more to the art of combat then just rushing to your opponent. Here, let me show you the Dance of the Blade." He took his sword out of its sheath and pointed the tip to the ground, waiting for Kiba to get closer. When he did, Naruto just evaded and slashed him. As Kiba continued to attack, Naruto continued to evade and counter. To the audience, it really did look like dancing.

Kiba was on his last leg. He looked exhausted, while Naruto wasn't even breathing hard. He took to one final charge, but Naruto backhanded him into a wall, knocking him out. The medics rushed to the injured Ninja and his dog.

"His cuts are shallow, and he will live. Lord Hokage, if you would be so kind as to inform me of my opponent in the finals tomorrow." He turned to leave.

Kurenai looked slack-jawed at the fight, while Kakashi was smirking. "I'm sorry, Kurenai, but Naruto is in a whole different league than any of these Gennin. So, how does tomorrow at 8 PM sound?"

"I…. I….. Fine. I'll be ready then." Kakashi poofed away to meet with Naruto.


	5. Freedome, Love and the Date

"I do hope you bet on me to win." Naruto said when Kakashi caught up to him.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't be much of a Sensei if I didn't have faith in my student, now would i?"

"When's the date?"

"Tomorrow evening. You were listening?"

"With ears like these it's hard not to. Let's get started. Did you alert the Hokage?"

"Yeah, he sad we have the go ahead, provided we don't do too much collateral. Ready." Naruto nodded. Kakashi made a few hand seals, and his fingers lit up in a purple light. "Here we go. _**Five Elements Seal**_." He slammed his palm into Naruto's gut. He slid a few inches backward, and fell to the floor unconscious.

He appeared in front of Eilistraee's house. He turned to the direction of the pond, and found the Lady there, looking like she had just been awoken from a nap.

"Naruto, what's happening? Why is the seal…" He ignored her and walked to the center of the oval pond. He concentrated, and lines of fire appeared all around him, forming the seal. He concentrated even more, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and the fire turned from normal red to an intense silver. The silver glowed as bright as the sun, and Eilistraee had to divert her gaze. The light started dimming more and more, before flashing brightly one last time. The next thing the Maiden knew was darkness.

Her eyes hazily opened to hear two voices talking.

"I told you it would work."

"I defer to you, oh master of knowledge unbound."

"Smartass."

She groaned, which got the attention of the two voices. One gently took her in his arms, and helped her stand up. Her vision had finally cleared and she saw that Naruto was still supporting her. She looked around, expecting to see her silver forest. But she was surprised to see a dark room, with Kakashi standing a little behind Naruto, smiling. It took a few seconds to register, but when it did she squealed and glomped Naruto, crying into his chest, saying thank you over and over again. He smiled warmly and rubbed the back of her armor. She separated a little, looking into his eyes with her own watery ones. Kakashi had, by that point, poofed away. She closed in the gap, and surprised him and herself by kissing him fiercely on the lips. His surprise lasted only a few seconds, before he started kissing back.

"I love you, Naruto." She whispered into his ear before kissing him again."

"I love you too, Eilistraee." He whispered back.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was walking away from the Post-Nin office, after sending a letter. He walked to his home, but stopped dead in his tracks realizing he had nothing to wear for his date the next day. Sure, he could go in his regular Jounnin uniform, but he had a feeling Kurenai would be very upset. That's putting it mildly. He got some money and went to Naruto's place to ask for his help.

Half an hour later, in Wave, Tazuna opened the door to a Post-Nin.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am a Post-Nin, sir. Delivery service for Ninjas. I have a letter here for a mister Tazuna, from Kakashi Hatake." He gave him the letter and sped off. Tazuna shook his head and went inside, reading the letter. He smirked when he finished.

"Hey, Tsunami, Inari." He yelled.

"Yes, father?"

"In a month's time, Naruto will be fighting in the third round of the Chunnin Exam. It will be open for viewers, and tickets will be very hard to find." Tsunami's face lit up at the first part, but fell at the second. "Fortunately for us, Kakashi has acquired three. So, pack your bags, we'll be moving to Konoha."

"Moving, grandfather?"

"Yeah. My business will do better in a large village like that, and you could go to the Ninja academy." He decided Tsunami needed one more push. "Who knows, we may even meet with Naruto there." Tsunami squealed and ran to her room, Inari not far behind. Tazuna chuckled.

Naruto was walking hand in hand with Eilistraee to his home. He had just been to the Hokage's office and registered her as a resident of the village. She was made Jounnin and added to team Kakashi. They were surprised to see Kakashi sitting in the living room, three cups of tea in front of him. Eilistraee looked at Naruto, who just shrugged, and they sat on the couch.

"What's the problem?"

"Eh… clothing."

"*sigh* Figures. Let me guess, you only have Jounnin garb?" Kakashi nodded. "You bring money?" Another nod. "Hey, love, you want to come with us? We could get you some new clothes."

"Sure, darling. Let's go." The three walked down to a civilian clothing store. Naruto and Kakashi turned to the men's section, while Eilistraee went to the women's section.

"How about this?"

"Um… no. Hey, try this."

"Yeah, this'll work."

"Good, so we're done. But remember: when you pick her up, be polite. By her flowers, preferably roses with thorns cut off. Keep your hands outside of your pockets, and whatever you do don't, under any circumstances, read the little orange book."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Naruto." Naruto smiled as he watched Kakashi walk away. He turned around, and the smile turned to a sweat-drop when he saw all the packages Eilistraee was carrying. The only thing you could see of the maiden was her feet. Naruto sighed and made some clones to help her.

It was five to eight the following evening, and Kurenai was fixing her dress in the mirror. She chose a wine red strapless dress for the event. Along with it were some high heel sandals and a pearl necklace. She wore very little make up, just some eye-liner and red lipstick. She was beginning to have second thoughts about the bet when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and gasped at the sight. There stood Kakashi, but she could hardly recognize him. First off, he didn't have his perverted book with him, for what she was thankful. He wore a dark blue suit, with a silver shirt that had the top two buttons open, no tie. He wore a dark blue mask to match his suit, and an eye patch where his headband would usually be. To top it off, he had a dozen red roses in his hands. He gave her the roses, which she put in a vase in the hallway, and offered her his hand.

"Where are we going, Kakashi?" she asked once outside.

"You'll see." Was his answer.

He took her to the 'Golden Leaf'. The place had just opened, but it was one of the classiest places in town, so it had a lot of customers.

As the date progressed, Kurenai was more and more pleasantly surprised with Kakashi. He was very behaved, not perverted at all. He made no improper comments, no wrong moves what so ever.

"Thanks. I had fun tonight." She said when they got to her door.

"Me too. Guess you're not sorry you took the bet, hm?"

"Oh, we'll see. You should thank Naruto for the help."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "How did you….?"

"The suit was a dead giveaway. But, I don't mind. Maybe I should thank him myself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Does Naruto have a girlfriend?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Does he?"

"Yeah."

"Then we should organize a double date some time." She leaned and pecked him on the mask covered cheek, turned and closed the door behind her. Kakashi smiled and blushed, though nobody could see that.

_I definitely have to find some way to thank Naruto._


	6. The Third Exam

People from all around the Ninja world gathered in Konoha for this biennial event, the Chunnin exams. The daimyos were arriving in their carriages, the ordinary folk on foot or rent-a-carriages, and both the official and unofficial bookies were in business.

The competitors were gathered at the stadium, their Senseis in the competitor box, cheering them on. Kakashi and Kurenai were there, along with Eilistraee, cheering Naruto on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The Hokage, as the host, was tasked with the opening speech. "Welcome to the biennial Chunnin Exams, brought to you by Ninjas 'R' Us. Today we will have competitors from two of the Five Major Villages, Konoha and Suna. So, without further ado, I give you the first match of the day: Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha vs. Neji Hyuuga of Konoha!"

The proctor, a man named Shiranui Genma, spoke to the competitors. "The rules from the preliminaries apply. Are both competitors ready? Begin!"

"Excuse me, Hokage-dono, but wasn't my son supposed to fight the Uchiha?" The Kazekage spoke to the Hokage in the Kage booth.

"He was, but we decided to pit him against our most promising Gennin. Their fight will be last in the tournament."

"Ah."

"How pathetic you are, _Uchiha._" Neji Hyuuga spat at his opponent. "You are weak. I'd much rather fight that dark-skinned teammate of yours. At least_ he_ could prove a challenge." Sasuke snarled at the Hyuuga and charged, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

"When did the little fucker get that?" Naruto muttered as he watched from the competitor box with Kakashi, Kurenai and Eilistraee.

"Probably during the month brake. I have a hunch Danzo may have had something to do with it." Kakashi said.

"Look on the bright side, honey." Eilistraee hugged him from the back.

"There's a bright side?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he leaned into her arms.

"Of course. At least he won't be able to copy your moves."

"But that doesn't stop him from copying everybody else's. Even yours, Kakashi-kun." Kurenai added.

"Huh? What….? Oh, hell no!" Sasuke was standing on the opposite side of his Hyuuga opponent, holding his right hand with his left, charging his attack. The chirping of a thousand birds could be heard.

"The little mother…" Kurenai elbowed him in the ribs. "Right, sorry. At least he only got the watered down version."

"Watered down?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke ran at Neji yelling his head off.

"Mhm. The _**Chidori**_ is the original attack, but I made a supped up version called _**Raikiri**_. I wonder where he got it; I don't remember using it during the past month."

"I have a sneaking suspicion…"Naruto trailed off, turning his eyes from the fight to glare at the Village Elders and Danzo who were grinning smugly.

Neji stood his ground watching the Uchiha's blind charge, before stepping to the side and clotheslining him, knocking him to the ground. Before the mighty Uchiha could gather his senses, Neji struck him in the arms and legs, closing his tenketsu.

"I have closed your chakra pathways. You are now unable to continue. Proctor-san, I suggest you call the match."

"Winner Neji Hyuuga."

"Pathetic." The Hyuuga spat once again, leaving the arena.

"Bah!" Naruto growled, still keeping one eye on the Elders, savoring their half-surprised half-furious expressions. "Times like these I feel ashamed being a Konoha ninja." He brushed his long silver locks behind his ears. "That was utterly pathetic."

"I know what you mean." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha who was being helped out by the paramedics. "When your father was Hokage…"

"Your father was Hokage?" Kurenai asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. His dad was the Yondaime."

The two fights after were dull, to say the least. The first one, Shikamaru vs. Temari, lasted about fifteen minutes, until the lazy Nara gave up. The next match didn't even start before Kankuro of Suna surrendered.

"And the final match of the first round: Sabaku no Gaara of Suna vs. Namikaze Naruto of Konoha! Let's hope this one gets started, at least."

Naruto walked to the arena, surprisingly followed by cheering of the spectators._ Heh, I thought they hated me. Wait, is that…. Tsunami?_ He looked to the stands and saw the beautiful figure of Tsunami cheering him on, accompanied by her father and son. He was so distracted by her, that he didn't even notice Genma start the match, or Gaara send sand at him. The sand hit him hurling him into a wall.

"Ugh! Ok, play time's over. Let's see what you got." He drew his sword and charged, ducking and shifting under the sand meant to stop his advance. Gaara panicked a little, though he hid it well, and formed a ball around him. Naruto could feel spikes of energy coming from it.

"Kakashi-kun." Kurenai leaned onto him. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan. Naruto can take him."

There was one more massive spike of energy, and the ground started to shake. The ball of sand started to crumble, the sand moving and shifting, making a giant shape. The sand storm settled down to reveal Gaara in his tailed form.

"You are powerful, Namikaze. Mother shall have your blood! _**False Sleep Technique!**_" Gaara put himself to sleep, sand completely hiding him from view, and the Shukaku emerged.

"**Free! Hahahaha…! I'm finally free! And I'll celebrate… by killing you all! **_**Wind Bullet!**_**"** The monster shot bullets of wind at Naruto, who stood his ground, letting the bullets fly past him.

"Heh, I wanted to try a new spell I've been working on. Glad I got the opportunity." He focused on his mana. _**"Gate!"**_ A large metal gate appeared behind him, opening with a screech. A huge horned creature stepped outside, its wings flapping in the air. It looked around, searching for one who dared summon it to this plane. It turned to Naruto, narrowing its eyes. Naruto made eye contact, not flinching or looking away, not even blinking. A short but brutal battle of wills followed, and the creature bowed its head, admitting defeat.

"Attack the sand demon." The devil roared and charged. Shukaku gulped, but in his insanity stood ground, believing that he could somehow hold the horned devil at bay. But the higher being proved too powerful, and obliterated the sand demon, somehow leaving its Jinchuuriki alive still. It then turned to Naruto and spoke in a growling voice.

"You are indeed powerful, young Drow. I submit to you, but be warned, the others might not." And it stepped through the gate and left to its own plane of existence.

"The Winner: Namikaze Naru-" The proctor was cut off by an explosion in the Kage booth and feathers falling on the spectators, lulling them to sleep.

"It's started. The invasion."


	7. Invasion!

Kakashi, Kurenai and Eilistraee appeared besides Naruto, Kakashi taking charge.

"Naruto, go help the Hokage. With Gaara dealt with, the Sound and Sand won't have their heavy hitter any more. Meanwhile, the three of us will deal with the attackers." Naruto nodded and kissed Eilistraee on the lips.

"Stay safe, hm?" He winked at her and went to help the Hokage. There was a loud crash and a two headed giant snake appeared on the battlefield.

"You girls deal with the ninja. I'll take the snake." Kakashi bit his finger before going through the hand signs. "You think you're the only one with a giant animal, huh? _**Summoning Technique!**_" He slammed his hands on the ground and a very large smokescreen enveloped him. When the smoke cleared it showed Kakashi on the head of a giant Saint Bernard.

"**What the… Oh, Kakashi, how may I help you today?"**

"Hello Rufus. I'm having a bit of a problem with snakes invading my home." He lazily pointed to the giant two headed snake. "Care to help me?"

"**Of course. How is your student, by the way?"** The St. Bernard charged the snake, while making conversation with Kakashi.

"Oh, Naruto's fine. He got himself a girlfriend."

"**That's nice. I always liked him. It's a shame he can't use chakra. He'd make a wonderful summoner."**

"Yeah, me and him are working on solving the problem now." While the dog was attacking the snake, another one appeared behind them, but was crushed by a giant toad that fell on it.

"Behold the Gallant JIRAIYA! Women scream and babies cry before my…" The toad the old man was riding on face palmed when he started to dance.

"**Why can't we ever have a normal summoner? Too bad that Minato kid couldn't sign the contract."** He looked at the dog. **"Oh, hello Rufus."**

"**Gamaken. I see your summoner is as… eccentric as usual."**

"**And I see yours mellowed out."**

"**He got himself a girlfriend to whip him into shape."**

"**Ah."**

"Kakashi." Jiraiya called when he noticed the man. "So nice to see you. I have my newest book for you." Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, sorry Jiraiya-sama, but my girlfriend would kill me if she found the book." He sweat dropped when Jiraiya let loose a torrent of anime tears.

"Even my most faithful disciple has abandoned me. What is the world coming to? Anyway." He turned serious in a flash. "Where's Sensei." Kakashi pointed to the large purple square and Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Right."

"I sent Naruto to help him."

"You sent a Gennin to battle Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"You're right; I should've told him to take it easy." Jiraiya sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, Kurenai and Eilistraee were scouting the streets for foreign ninja to kill, when they came across Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari.  
"Um, excuse me, do you know a guy about sixteen with the same color skin as yours?" Tsunami asked the maiden.

"Why yes, he's my boyfriend." Hearing this, Tsunami's lowered her eyes and she became very sad. "Tell you what." She handed the girl a card. "Come to this address when the situation is dealt with, and we'll explain everything to you. Come alone." She winked at her and the two Kunoichi left.

At the stadium, Naruto stood in front of the purple barrier, his hand scratching his chin. "Well this is quite the predicament." The Anbu team that was beside him just stared at him.

"Our Hokage is behind the barrier." The captain said. "And all you have to say is that?"

"Don't worry about the old man." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "He'll be fine until I figure out how to get to him. Now let's see. Four points, controlled by four ninja. Lack of concentration will… that's it!" He cast a spell on the female to make her think she was being tickled all over. She shook with concealed laughter, before braking and rolling on the ground, shouting for whatever was tickling her to stop. Naruto smirked. "I knew that 'Tickle' spell'd come in handy." He watched as the purple barrier shattered, before calmly walking to the old man and Orochimaru, followed by sweat dropping Anbu.

"Hey old man." He called to the Hokage when he saw the two battle.

"Ah, Naruto, you're rather late."

"Sorry about that, had to cast the 'Tickle' spell on the redhead."

" I see, so you were right. It did come in handy."

"Now prepare, Sensei, to meet your demise. _**Impure World Resurrection!**_" Three coffins rose from the ground in front of Naruto and Sarutobi.

"Hey, old man, you think the Shinigami's gonna be happy that some prick stole three souls from him?"

"I do believe that he won't, my boy. But what shall we do about it." Orochimaru sweat dropped at their conversation, while the Yondaime, Nidaime and Shodaime Hokages looked around in wonder.

"What the… Where are we?" The Shodaime asked.

"I have no… Monkey?" The Nidaime saw Sarutobi.

"Oh, hey son." The Yondaime smiled, making the Anbu that were at the side, forgotten, gawk at Naruto.

"Hey, dad. Guess what. I freed Eili." Minato raised an eyebrow.

"Pet names? What are you, dating her?"

"Yeah." Minato sniffed and brushed a tear out of his eye.

"Oh, my son's girlfriend is the goddess of our race. I'm so proud."

"ENOUGH!" Orochimaru screamed making Minato, Naruto and the other three Hokages who were catching up on the sides turn to him. "You two." He pointed to the Shodaime and Nidaime. "Destroy the old fool." The two ex-Hokages looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. "And you!" He pointed to the Yondaime. "Kill the brat."

"What are you, crazy?" Minato asked the snake. "Do you have any idea what Kushina'd do to be if she found out I attacked our son. I'd be hospitalized for weeks, if not months."

"You have no choice." Orochimaru gloated, producing three Kunai with tags on them. "For I will…" He was decked in the face by Naruto, launching him three feet away.

"You talk too much. Now let's fight." He drew his scimitar and charged at the Snake Sannin, who deflected the attack at the last moment with his throat-sword. Naruto raised a silver eyebrow. "That's disgusting." He shook his head before he charged again, striking to the side. Orochimaru deflected again. Naruto then slid his nimble blade on the length of Kusanagi, and slashed at the left, before fainting to the right. Orochimaru wasn't fast enough to keep up with the Drow's speed and swordplay, and got sloppy with his defense. Naruto managed to cut his left hip, making the Sannin slow down because of the pain. Orochimaru gasped as he held his bleeding hip. Naruto smirked before he flurried his blade and nicked the Sannin in the shoulder. Finally realizing he was outstiled and outgunned, called a retreat, making his four guards surround him, before departing. Naruto looked at the Yondaime who smiled at his son and hugged him, before he dissolved into dust along with the Shodaime and Nidaime. Naruto smiled and sheathed his sword.

"Come on, old man, let's get out of here." He helped the Sandaime to his feet and the two left.


	8. Another Love and Conversion

"So you see, that's how it is." Eilistraee and Tsunami were seated at the coffee table in the Namikaze mansion, discussing the situation. "Now you have to think carefully. Does Naruto mean enough to you to share him?" Tsunami was deep in thought as the deity watched her.

"And where is Naruto now?"

"He's helping the Hokage deal with some last minute details. So?"

"I…" They both turned around when the door opened, revealing Naruto rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tough day, love?"

"Exhausting." He turned to the table and spotted Tsunami. "Tsunami? What are you doing here?"

"Your girlfriend and I were just talking." She got up and walked to him, swaying her hips a little. "And she asked me a very important question: Do you mean enough to me to share." Naruto raised an eyebrow as she closed in on him, Eilistraee watching with a grin.

"And?"

"You do." She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good." He returned her kiss.

"You aren't cheating on Eilistraee, are you Naruto?" The new couple broke free of their lip lock and turned to see Kakashi at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm cheating on my own girlfriend right in front of her. What do you want?" Kakashi shook his head and grabbed him by the back of the shirt he was wearing.

"Sorry ladies, but we have work to do. Go find Kurenai and hang out with her for the day." He dragged Naruto to the study and closed the door behind them. "So, what's on the list today?" He asked him as Naruto scanned a scroll he had gotten off of a nearby table.

"Starting with jutsu to spell conversion. We should probably start with one that you can hold without using, even after using the hand seals."

"The _**Chidori **_will work fine for the starting point. Watch." He went through the three hand seals for the jutsu and held his hand as lightning appeared in it. "This will be difficult. Let's start with the theory."

"Right. So, the hand seals are used to focus and shape chakra, while you have to channel it through your body to the point of the jutsu. Correct?" He got a nod from Kakashi. "Where is your chakra pool."

"In my chest area."

"So by the heart. And my mana pool is near the brain. It makes sense: mana is mental energy, while chakra is a combination of physical and mental. That will pose a problem."

"How do you make the spells?"

"The words do most of the work. You first have to find your mana pool, and then submerge, I suppose we could say, yourself in it. You will feel a rush, but you can only hold this state for a short time. Then you have to say the words for the spell, and the rest comes automatically. The spell itself draws mana for it, so you don't have to regulate it, but you also can't set the strength to higher or lower, if you want."

"So we'll have to do something similar. We just have to convert hand seals to magic words. How difficult can it be?"

"Very. The words for the spell are not the ones that you've seen me use. The true name of the spell is much longer than that. You have to learn all of them flawlessly, and then use every single one once with mana, so the energy can familiarize itself with them. Then, you can use the short version next time. The first time also costs a quarter more of the original mana cost."

Kakashi scratched his head in thought. "How do they usually go?"

"Well, you actually make a plea for the force, plane, energy or whatever it is you want to use, stating what you want, and what you give in exchange. So, for the _**Gate**__**1**___spell that you've seen me use against Gaara, the full words are: _**From the Plane of Hellfire I summon thee. Grant me thy strength to use, thy wisdom to heed and thy will to command. And if I am deemed unworthy, then I grant you my life to take. By this Gate appear in my plane!**_"

"Hmm…." He took a paper and pen, and started drawing the hand seals on it. "Ox, to focus the chakra, Rabbit, to convert it to lightning, and Monkey, to give it a piercing effect. Then I channel chakra into my right hand. The _**Raikiri**_ is the same, but requires double the chakra."

"One thousand birds… Hmm, let's see now." He started scribbling on the paper, Kakashi watching over his shoulder. "Let's see if this works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then the spell will take my mana but nothing will happen." He died into his pool of mana with practiced ease. "_**From the Skies of Thunder I call for thy might. Grant thy power to me, summon the One Thousand Birds to impale my enemy and draw his blood. And if I am deemed unworthy, then take from my flesh as compensation. In my palm focus thy might!**_" A few sparks lit in his outstretched palm before bright lightning engulfed it, bringing the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Kakashi looked at it critically, before nodding. Naruto dispelled the attack. "Let's try that again. **One Thousand Birds!**" The technique appeared instantly this time.

"Next up, Raikiri." Naruto nodded at Kakashi's words, already mulling it over in his mind.

Meanwhile, at the dango stand in town, Kurenai was smiling gently at the two in front of her after they told her the story.

"I'm really happy for Naruto. The kid deserves all the love he can get."

"Yes, but we have a problem." Eilistraee said rubbing her chin in thought.

"What problem?" Tsunami asked worried.

"Well, to be blunt, Naruto will outlive you. He is an elf, and as such will live for hundreds of years. I will too. You, on the other hand, are only human."

"Is there any way for me to become an elf? And can Inari become one too?" Eilistraee thought about it for a few moments before nodding slowly.

"There is a ritual, and it requires blood from an elf. After you take that blood, you will become related to the donor. So I'll give you my blood."

"So we'll be like sisters?" Eilistraee nodded. "And Inari?"

"After you become Drow you and Naruto will have to do the Adoption Ritual again for him. That will override all the previous genetic material from his biological father, though."

"That's alright, he was an asshole. What about dad?"

"He'll still be your father, even though you will be full Drow. Maybe you should go talk to the two before we tell Naruto. And after the ritual we'll all go shopping." She squealed, making the other two sweat drop.

**1 ****I forgot to put this in the chapter with the spell, but I modified it. For those of you who don't know, in Neverwinter Nights 2, the one I played, **_**Gate **_**allows you to summon a horned devil who will attack everything in sight. What I basically did is: if you successfully roll a will savings throw, you gain direct control of the devil. If you fail, he attacks you, and only you.**


	9. Rituals and Deities

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked incredulously as Tsunami, Eilistraee and Inari were sitting in front of him. They had just told him about the ritual they wanted to perform.

"Yes, I'm sure." Tsunami nodded. "And so is Inari." The kid also nodded to the statement, very quickly.

"Look." Naruto sighed. "I'm sure Eili explained the ritual to you two, but did she also explain what would happen after?"

"She already told us of all the changes we would go through."

"But did she tell you about the dangers?" The two shook their heads. "Well, here goes: As you know, Eilistraee is the Goddess of song, beauty, dance, swordwork, hunting and moonlight. What you don't know is that many years ago she got into a very serious fight with the other deities in the drow pantheon and, with the help of some allies, took a group of drow and led them to the surface. As you can imagine, the other deities didn't like that very much. And now, we, the drow that live on the surface, have to beware the spider symbol." Naruto took note of Eilistraee's frown.

"The spider symbol?" Inari asked.

"Followers of the Queen of Spiders. They don't like us very much. If you become a drow, you will have to fight them, because you can bet the will attack you if they find you. Are you still sure you want to do this?" He sighed again seeing their determined expressions. "Very well. Follow me, I have a good area for the ritual, and in a few days, when you get used to the difference, we'll start training. Since this is your fault, you'll be teaching Tsunami." He told them, the last line directed at a grinning deity, leading them to the basement. There was now a third door down there, at the far end of the stairs leading up, which opened up to a big room filled with crystals of several different colors, namely purple, red, white and blue. There was a clearing there, big enough for twenty people to stand in a circle, the only place not covered by the crystals. "The stones will focus the energies, making the chances of failure much, much lower."

"You made this?" Naruto nodded at Eilistraee's question. "Where did you get all the other gems? I only told you about the silver ones?"

"I'm not sure, entirely." Naruto said with a small frown. "I just… knew." Eilistraee's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Come on, let's get started. You first."

Eilistraee cut her palm open with a dagger and started drawing runes on the floor and Tsunami, after directing her to sit in the middle topless, after Naruto covered Inari's eyes with a raised eyebrow. The elf goddess then stood to the side and started focusing, chanting in a low voice in a language only Naruto understood.

"What's happening?" Inari asked, Naruto's hand still covering his eyes, when a silver flash of light brightened the area.

"It's over." Naruto removed his hand from the kid's eyes.

Tsunami, who was just putting her shirt back on, really could pass as Eilistraee's sister. She retained some facial structure from her human form, and her hair color remained jet-black, but everything else was different. She was a couple of inches higher than before, and her muscles were toned, giving her a head-start for physical training. Her hair lengthened to her ass, and got a glossy shine. Overall, in Naruto's opinion, she was extremely beautiful.

"What, I wasn't before?" She asked teasingly when he informed her of the fact.

"I apologize." Naruto bowed with a smirk. "But, as a drow, I find your human form… lacking." He chuckled when she swatted at him. "Now come, it's our turn." Naruto cut open his palm and, with Eilistraee instructing Tsunami what to do, started drawing runes as well, though his were slightly different due to the nature of the adoption. After a similar flash of light, everybody took a good look at the now-elven Inari.

He looked a lot like Naruto, with some features left over from his mother. His shoulder-length hair was now a strong silver, with lots of black streaks in it. His almost non-existent muscles were now slightly more defined, and he grew a couple of inches as well.

"Good." Naruto commented, looking the two over. "You two look like real Ilythiiri. No one could tell the difference." He smiled as his eyes lingered on Inari. "Although I must admit I never expected to have a son so soon." He gave Inari a little hug, making the boy go teary-eyed. "No tears now, jallil."

"Yes ilharn." He answered, wiping the tears. "Wait, how did I know that?"

"The transformation gives you an instinctual understanding of our language, for convenience sake. Now come." He led them out of the crystal chamber and to the armory. "There are some basic training clothes on the left wall in all sizes." The two picked out some. "And now for the weapon selection. We'll train you in what you choose only, so choose carefully."

Inari approached the rack with swords on it and, after a little bit of scanning, picked out two shortswords.

"Hm, dual wielding shortswords will not be easy to learn." Naruto commented. "But I think you're up to the task." Inari sent a big smile at his new father.

Tsunami, on the other hand, went for an intricate longbow and, after a bit of consideration, a pair of long daggers for close combat.

"A bow is a very tricky weapon to master." Naruto mused. "There are two more things. First, we need to see if you have an aptitude for magic." He brought out a dark-blue crystal from his pocked. "Hold this, and channel some energy."

Tsunami got the crystal first. After a few moment of concentration, the crystal showed a picture of an arrow with a glowing tip.

"Only arrow enchantments, sorry." Tsunami nodded and gave the crystal to her son, which, after a few moments of his own energy, showed a glowing shield.

"Weapon and Support enchantments. Hold your questions, please." Inari closed his mouth quickly. "We'll explain everything when the time comes. To do so now would only confuse you farther.

"You mentioned one other thing?" Tsunami asked him.

"Yes. Find out who your patron deity will be. Now, you don't necessarily have to do this, but it will make life somewhat easier."

"What's a patron deity?" Inari asked.

"Basically, someone from up there who will look out for you if you face an opponent with his own patron. You see, the gods are always looking down on us. Let's face it, they hardly have anything better to do." This earned him a swat from his first girlfriend.

"Who's yours?"

"She is." Naruto pointed to the Maiden. "You forget that she is a goddess as well. Now, do you want to do this?"

"What would we have to do if we chose to?" Tsunami asked.

"That is a very important question." Naruto smiled. "Well, most of the good deities aren't very picky. There are a few ceremonies you might have to do, some prayers when doing whatever it is that particular god watches over."

"For instance." Eilistraee interjected. "My followers would honor me by dancing under the moonlight, preferably on the surface, in the forests." The two nodded to themselves.

"We'll both do it." Tsunami said.

"Very well." Naruto nodded, taking them to a round, jet-black tablet that sat on a tilted pedestal in the corner of the room. It was fairly big, with two small circles on the top, three under them, and one under that. The top two showed a full moon with a white blade over it. They were both slashed with three blood-red lines. The next two were also occupied with the same symbol. "This is the Patron Stone. My parents made it. It tracks what deities the members of a certain household bow to. The moon and sword is Eilistraee's symbol." He rolled back his left wrist to show the same symbol on his shoulder. "You also get the mark of your god on your left shoulder. The top two slots belonged to my parents. The red slashed mean they were killed."

"And if they were in an accident?" Tsunami asked, giving him a small, reassuring hug.

"Yellow. For disease green, and natural death black. Now, Tsunami, put a drop of blood on the third circle in the row, and Inari on the one below it." The two did as told.

Tsunami's circle was clouded in a green fog, before a green arrow and a white unicorn head started flashing on it, seemingly pushing against each other.

"What does that mean?" She asked Naruto.

"It means that the two gods pictured are fighting over you." Eilistraee answered her, neither she nor Naruto lifting their eyes from the stone.

"But why?"

"Well, it's not you per say, it's Naruto."

"Dad?" Inari asked, looking at the drow.

"Since I was the one who freed Eilistraee, and since she and I are currently dating, I'm bound to get some attention from her fellow gods and goddesses." Naruto frowned. "Her allies would want to watch over my family members, and her enemies would seek to use them against me. Don't worry, both of these are her old friends." Naruto added, seeing the looks of his new girlfriend and son.

The green fog cleared and the arrow broke in pieces, leaving a blue-eyed unicorn with a golden horn looking to the left on it. Tsunami felt a slight burning sensation, and the unicorn showed up on her shoulder.

"That is the symbol of Mielikki The Forest Queen, patron deity of forests, dryads, autumn and rangers." Eilistraee explained. "She seems to believe you'll make a good ranger after training." She smiled at her new sister.

The fog on Inari's stone was red, and a red shield with a flaming sword started battling with a wheel of five arms holding a longsword each. Naruto frowned for a moment, before the wheel shattered and the fog cleared, leaving the red shield, which also appeared on Inari's shoulder.

"That is the mark of Tempus The Foehammer, patron god of honorable battle. He protects all good warriors, and hates cowards."

"He was kind of mad when he didn't get Naruto under his shield." Eilistraee added. "But got over it in the meantime. Now it looks like he wants you, Inari."

"What was the wheel?" The boy asked.

"That was Garagos The Reaver, an exarch of Tempus, who lords over the destruction caused by war." Naruto explained. "He's not exactly bad, but likes to see destruction." He noticed the worn-out expressions the two were wearing. "Go get some rest, we'll visit some shops tomorrow and begin training the day after that." The two nodded and went to the stairs, Tsunami heading for the master bedroom the three now shared, and Inari for a random free room he would claim. Naruto and Eilistraee stayed behind, with Naruto staring at the stone in worry.

"You saw it too, didn't you?" Eilistraee asked.

"It was faint, but I saw it. Looks like neither of them did, though."

"I'm sure she didn't expect you to see it, either. Looks like the enhancements I gave you are taking in." Naruto nodded and wiped his two new family member's circles. A silver spider appeared for a moment before shattering completely under a green and red mist.

**Now, I might put some other gods and goddesses in the story. I already have some allies and enemies planned out. Do note that I chose by going to the Forgotten Realms wiki, searching for deities and choosing those I liked as allies. The enemies I took from Eilistraee's page. But I'm not gonna tell you who, you'll have to guess. But all I know about them is what I read there, and I'm not entirely sure about dead or not, so I didn't bother. All in all, they won't be exactly like in the source material.**

**Two other things: one, the arrow was Solonor Thelandira, the God of Archery. Second, I'm pretty sure someone asked whether or not Drizzt will appear; I'm not entirely sure, seeing as how I never read any of the books. But if he does, probably by popular demand, I'm ad-libbing it. Just a fair warning.**

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
